Hunter x Hunter x Highschool DXD Crossover
by punchfalcon004
Summary: Gon,Killua,and Leorio are on a mission to Investigate the Occult Research club. Issei and the other members are thinking how strong nen users are,and Someone else want to fight Issei to see who Is stronger.


Hunter x Hunter x High school DXD

By:punchfalcon004

Gon,Killua, and Leorio were leaving zaban city. They were also talking about Kurapika. Kurapika was busy doing other work. Leorio was bored from walking all day. They were walking because Pariston the 13th chairman. Pariston wanted them to go in investigate a high school. He wanted them to check the Occult Research Club. He think there something wrong. That the reason why he send them to the school. They also made a registration form for all them to be able to the school,and A good thing is that the school allow them to join. Leorio was tired from walking.

"man I'm tired. Lets stop at a hotel or something"said Leorio

"Ya we should go to hotel"said Killua

It was decided that they go to a hotel. They walk in the hotel.

They got to there rooms,and They got S-class rooms.

"Welp goodnight"said all of them

Gon was excited to go to a highschool. He thinks it would be cool to do something new. Killua thinks it would be boring,but He never went to a highschool. Leorio thinks it would be hell again. He also got messed with,and Got in trouble all the time. They were all thinking about the school. Gon,Killua, and Leorio were now asleep.

Its was 6:30 AM. The school stars at 8:15 AM. The hotel was 465 meters from the school. They all got a package from the Chairman. It was the school uniforms.

"so why did we have to wear a uniform to go to school"said Gon

"its for responsibility"said Leorio

"well thats stupid"said Killua

"you can say that again"reply by Leorio

Its is 7:15 AM. They were now walking to the school. Leorio was tired,because he did not get enough sleep. Gon was walking with a simle on his face. Killua was walking with a plain face. Leorio was walking with a Tired face. They finally arrived at the school.

"Well pretty good damn school"said by Leorio

"I guess"said Gon

They were now walking around the front of the school. Killua was thinking this would be torture. Leorio kinda felt the same. They arrived to there shoe lockers.

"Gon! Killua! what are you doing!"said Leorio

"What you think were going inside the school"said Killua

"You have you to change into your shoes!"

"Thats lame"

Killua was disappointed that he had to change his shoes at school. Gon did not have problem at all. after they change there shoes, They went to there classroom. Leorio took his seat,and He was sleeping. Gon and Killua took here seats. Its 8:15 AM class was about to start.

"Aright now takes your seats"said The teacher

"students we got four new students"

Gon,Killua, and Leorio was all thinking in there heads"four students?" They were wondering who the other one is.

"Now I will take attendance"said the teacher

"But I will saying new students names first,and You get to know them"

"Gon Freecs"

"now tell the class all about you"

"I'm a pro hunte-"

"Gon no!"said Leorio

Gon had remember not to tell the real identity.

"I'm a...ah...I'm...ahhh"

Gon could not think of anything.

"I'm a fisherman"

The class was confused from Gon speech. Gon and the other were thinking who is the other student.

"Killua Zoldyck"

"now tell the class all about you"

"I'm Gon's best friend"

"well thats good to hear"

Killua was thinking the same as Leorio.

"Leorio Paladinight"

"Now tell the class about your self"

"Well when I grow up I want to be a doctor"

"That great to hear,so that good"

Leorio was waiting to hear the other student.

"Well I have bad news the new student is absent today"said the teacher

Gon,Killua, Leorio was disapointed to hear that the student was absent.

"Okay it was nice to meet you boys"

"My name is "

"I hope we have a good year togather"

They were still disapointed to hear the other student was absent. It was lunch time. Gon,Killua,and Leorio was walking to the cafeteria.

They got in line,and Got there lunches. They got a seats. They sit down and were eating and talking. A strange red-haired girl walk past and look at Leorio.

"Man whats her problem"said Leorio

They were discussing how to find the Occult Research Club.

"Hey I heard the cult leader has red hair"said Gon

"So that one girl that look at me was her maybe"said Leorio

"Possibly"said Killua

They were still thinking about were to find the culb. Leorio was very certain that the leader was her from hearing the information from Gon. They look were she was sitting,and notice good amount of people around her. They asume that was the culb. Leorio was going to ask her if she was the leader.

"please don't do anything stupid"said killua

"I Won't!"said Leorio

Leorio was walking to the table to find it mainly had female members in the culb.

"Hey is this the Occult Research Culb"said Leorio

"Why do you ask"said the red haired girl

Leorio could not think of a reason,so He made one up.

"I'm just curious"

"Well too bad"

Leorio was mad

"HEY WHY NOT!"

"I don't even know you"

"So that does'nt mean I can't know"

"Just go away"

"why You!"

Leorio was piss off. He just wanted to know if she was the leader. Leorio was still talking to her in rage. Then someone else came in to help.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE"

Leorio turn his head to see a brown haired guy. He put his one hand on his shoulder and said

"Leave her alone"

"And who are you"said Leorio

"None of your business"said the brown hair gut

Leorio was arguing with him for 10 minutes. Leorio was steaming like a pot. Gon and Killua had to stop him. Later Gon,Killua and Leorio was heading to class. Gon was still thinking who is the other student.

Later after that they had home and was talking about where to find the Occult Research Club. After that they went to bed.

Mean while,in a unrecognized area. There were a man talking on his phone with the chairman. The chairman was telling him to go to school investigate the Occult Research club.

"Hey tommorow I want you to go school this time,and No skiping"said the chairman

"Don't worry this time I go"said Unknown man

"Alright you should have your uniform"

"I do"

"Alright do good"

*BEEP*

The unknown man was mainly bored. This was a good opportunity to have fun. He was surprise the school allow him to go. Later at the brown haired kid house. The red haried girl was on his bed talking the guy who ask that question.

"Hey Rias"said the brown haired guy

"Ya Issei"said Rias

"That guy who do you think he is"

"I'm not sure but he might be a spy or something"

"I doubt it who would be a spy at our school this time of the year"

"Well I heard a rummor that there are stong opponents that are called nen users"

"Whats nen"

"Well I'm not sure but they are stong. They could maybe be stonger than angels,falling angels and even us"

Issei was scared of the fact of that possibility that there that stong. Issei wasn't worrying about that. Later after that talk rias was worried that the other student was a nen user. They finally went to bed,and try to stop thinking about it.

It was 7:25 AM. Issei was dressing,and saw rias was still naked. Issei got a quick nose bleed. Rias than put on her cloths less than 5 seconds. Issei and all the girls were finnaly dressed. The girls of the culb lives at Issei's house. They finally were now walking to the school. Issei was walking with Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,xenovia,Irina and even the teacher . She also lived at Issei's house.

They got to the school,but Issei was thinking of the guy the day before and his buddies too.

Meanwhile Gon and his friends, They were also heading to school. Leorio was piss about not getting a damn answer from her. Leorio was planing to ask again today when see them. While they were walking Leorio saw them. He was walking to them forcefully.

"HEY!"said Leorio

Issei had turn his back to see that guy from day before.

"What do you want now"reply Issei

"You know what I want pal a damn answer"

"well we not go to tell you d-bag"said Koneko

Leorio was very piss,and was arguing to them. Leorio was going snap. Later Gon stop him.

"Leorio we need to go hurry"said Gon

Leorio was with Gon and Killua now. He was still very piss what just happen. Issei and the culb was shock and confused. They went class aswell. 8:15 AM class was about to start.

"okay students we got are new student here today"said

Gon,Killua, and Leorio was ready to see who it is. The teacher was say the student name. She had also explain he was going to tell him self to the class. Now she was going to say his name.

"Hisoka Morow"

Gon,Killua and Leorio was shock to hear that Hisoka was at the school. They didn't know why he was here.

"Okay now Hisoka now tell the class about your self"said

"Okay"reply Hisoka

"I'm a former hunter,and I like bungee gum"

Hisoka turn his head to look at Gon.

"Gon"said Hisoka

Hisoka had a weird face when looking at Gon. People in the class thinks that Hisoka is a weird pervert.

"Well thats nice to hear. I hope we have a good year togather"said

The class was now in session. Gon and them didn't know why he told the class that he was a hunter. They also didn't know why he was here as well. It was lunch time right now. Everyone got there lunch,and got there seats. Hisoka didn't get lunch. He just took his seat ,and sitting likes he always does sit. Hisoka was thinking about were to find the culb. Hisoka thinks its the red haired girl is the culb leader. He seen Lerio fighting her about the answer. Some of Issei's perverted friends was going to pick a fight with Hisoka.

"Hey clown douche what with the get up"said Matsuda

"Ya was from the clown reject school"said Motohama

*LAUGHING*

Hisoka just ignore them. He had better things to do. Matsuda and Motohama were keeping making fun of him. Hisoka got up straped gum on them,and tied them up. He also strap there mouths with his bungee gum. Issei got up ran to see what happen to his friends. Issei was confused what happen to them.

"what did you to them!"said Issei

"I'd tied them up with my bungee gum"said Hisoka

"What the hell is that"

Hisoka was explaining to Issei what it is. Issei was piss he wanted them to be free. Hisoka was getting annoyed,so He got them out of the his bungee.

"welp I'm bored"said Hisoka

"See you later Red Dragon Emperor"said Hisoka

Issei was shock to know that he know that he was the Red Dragon Emperor. Hisoka walk off to go outside to sit there instead. Gon,Killua, and Leorio was confused what is the "The Red Dragon Emperor" suppose to mean. Issei help his friends up. His friends were now scared of Hisoka. Hisoka was now planing to spy on the club He already now were it is now. Hisoka knew the club starts after school. It was decided that he would do that. He told the chairman on the phone that he found the club,and plan to do a move on the club.

It was 4:35 PM after school club are starting now. Hisoka was walking by the club door,and was over hearing what they were saying.

They talking about Hisoka. They were saying that he could be a treat. Issei was creep out that he know that he was the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Hey guys he even knows that I'm the Red Dragon Emperor"said Issei

"He must a nen user"said Koneko

They were still talking about Hisoka,and To be warned. They were thinking that he was maybe pals with the Leorio guy. Hisoka was informing the chairman with info he found.

"Hey do you guys think he a nen user"said Asia

"Yes I am"said Hisoka

Hisoka comes out of nowhere. Hisoka had made a dramatic opening. He was a bit impressed by them. The club was all in position.

"Hold on I'm just here to chat"said Hisoka

"Why are you here"said Issei

"Its simple really I'm a hunter. I am here because my boss send me to investigate this culb"

"Anyways Its nice to meet you Red Dragon Emperor. I'm sure your stong"

"Whats thats suppose to mean"said Issei

"Its just a compliment Red Dragon Emperor"

"Okay I would like to fight Red Dragon Emperor"

"Wait what do you mean"said Issei

"We will fight to see who stonger"

"Thats pointless"

"Really what if one of your lives were on the line"

"Don't you dear touch them!"

"Don't worry I won't"

"Welp It was nice to meet you all...See ya"

Issei and the others were confused what justed happen. Hisoka was walking out of the room. He made phone call to the chairman about what he found out after the chat. Issei was still confused when he incountered Hisoka. Hisoka still has must to talk about. Issei and the others were now heading home. He be waiting for him at the front of the school.

The next day finally came. Hisoka was still at the front of school. Hisoka was at least there for nine hours. He was messing with his cards,and throwing them at the ground. Nobody was not at the school yet. At the hotel Gon was wondering is what Hisoka was talking "The Red Dragon Emperor". Gon and the others were now dressing into there uniforms. Leorio is mad what happen yesterday at lunch. Killua is thinking about the same thing as Gon was thinking. Later after they were done thinking they were in there uniforms. Gon and the others were now walking to school. While they were walking they notice something. They notice Issei and the girls walking out of his house. Leorio's mouth drops to the ground. The reason for it the house was very large. It was one of the biggest houses he ever saw in his whole life. Leorio was shouting at them like a idiot,but they ignored him. Killua call him idiot for shouting loudly. Later after that Leorio was calming down,and They were still walking to school.

Hisoka was still at the front of the school. He was still waiting for Issei. Issei was confused who Hisoka really was,but He still knew who a nen user. Finally everyone were now walking at the school. They were confused why hisoka was the front of the school so early. They still think he is a pervert. Issei and the girls were now at the school. They saw Hisoka in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here"said Issei

"Waiting for you"said Hisoka

Hisoka quickly moved to Issei close up. He whisper in his ear something important,and Issei was told ment him at the gym alone at 9:30 PM. He had someting that would happen to him,so Hisoka moved away from him. Hisoka was finally walking into the school. Issei is in shock what just happen. Issei and the girls were aswell heading into the school.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
